Bright Hetalia
by Phantom-Strawberry
Summary: A slight romancey FanFiction, appears one-sided, with other plot twists, ect...
1. Prolouge

Bright Hetalia: Prologue

**The sky was a faded blue, the sun a burning blaze shining beneath the clouds. A soft mist rolled across the foreground, as birds were returning to their nests, anticipating the golden summer that was to befall them. A petite, frail rabbit hopped out of a small bush, glancing at its surroundings.**

**There was a tiny canary chirping in the distance, welcoming this new warmth the world had brought to us. A swift breeze overtook the air, casting leftover leaves to swoop every direction to whatever destination they were being taken to.**

**A very tall, young looking figure stood proud in front of what looked like to be some kind of tree house.**

"**Haha! Finally, I've finished it!" the figure giddied out in excitement. **

"**You can be such a bother, America. It doesn't even look that great", scoffed another young-looking man, giving the look of a gentleman.**

"**Ah, c'mon England! It looks fine. Don't be such a blockhead." America shot back with a slight laugh.**

"**Excuse me? I'm not the one who constantly worked on a child's toy for 4 weeks", countered England.**

"**It's not a child's toy!" America whined. "It's the super secret base!" he shouted as-matter-of-factly.**

"**Ummm, guys. I'm still here…" There was yet, another young-looking figure sitting down on the grass next to England and his tea table. He carried a small, albino bear in his arms. Completely ignoring him, America and England continued their bantering.**

"**You're just scared to go up there. Admit it!" America struck a sarcastic pose and pointed at England.**

"**Uh, no. Because unlike you, I'm not foolish enough to get inside something **_**you**_** made." **

**The boy, or what seemed like to be a man (Which he looked too old to be a boy, but too young to be a man, I guess he was "boy-like?") had gotten irritated that the other two had ignored him.**

"_I really wish that someone would actually notice me for once…", _**he wished, a bit deep in thought.**

**By now, if you've watched Hetalia to at least Episode 19, you should know who this is. If not, I really don't know what to say. If you haven't seen Hetalia ****at all****, I don't even know why you're **_**reading**_** this.**

"**Hey Canada, how's it going?" piped a vernal undeveloped fellow. Unusually, someone had noticed Canada, not that it would last long…**

"**Oh, hello Italy…" Canada murmured in disclosure.**

"**You're glowing abnormally bright today, why is that?" Italy asked, permeating right through him.**

"**I-I am?...I didn't do anything different…"**

"**Maybe, it's because you desire something, like the Italian proverb goes: 'Chi si alza sarά abbassato e chi si abbassa sarά innalzato.' It means "Those who have airs will be laid low – Those who abase themselves will be raised up."**

"**Uhh…Care to elaborate?", asked Canada, confused.**

"**In other words, nothing is going to happen if you wish small. Wish big, and the world could leap into your arms." After Canada realized what Italy had said, he was silent. How did he know? It's not like he said any of his deep thoughts out loud, even though no one could usually hear him.**

"**Well, I'm going to find Japan and Germany. Ciao!" Italy waved as he raced towards the storage shed that Germany and Japan were supposedly working.**

"_That's weird…That was very unusual, even for Italy. He acted like Italy, sounded like Italy, but…."_**Canada paused, noticing that he himself wasn't 'himself'. Instead, he shook off the thought and smiled**_**. **"There's nothing to worry about, right?"_

**Several minutes passed on, hardly without any anticipation. America realized that his "Secret Base" needed some "major" adjustments after Russia climbed inside to test it and it fell to pieces. **

**England just kept complaining at America because of his screw-up, while China helped Russia recover from his fall.**

"**Kumaguchi, it's a nice day, isn't it?" Canada pondered to his bear, basking in the sunlight.**

"**Who are you again?"**

**All Canada did was keep his smile, watching birds whisk by in a blur.**

"**I'm Canada~" he proclaimed rather enthusiastically.**

"**Hello, everyone! France is here!" bellowed a tall man, running up the hill. "And he has big news!"**

"**Did your house catch fire?" England asked, taking a small sip of his tea.**

"**Noo, something way better than that. My little sister is coming to stay with us for awhile~"**

"**Little sister? I didn't know you had a sister.", replied England.**

"**Uh, yes well…She sort of belongs to Spain at the moment, but I'll get her back!"**

"**Oh god, I feel sorry for the poor girl.", England responded once again.**

"**Anyway, she's coming to live with me for-"**

"**Wait wait wait, she's going to live with you? Now I really DO feel sorry for her…" England set down his cup of tea, slightly lowering his head in thought.**

"**Haha, very funny Arthur. Anyway, you're probably wondering if she's cute right? Well she is, she's the most adorable sister ever!"**

"**Well, nobody asked, but…Shouldn't your sister live with Spain? After all, he owns her right now, right? Besides, Spain is a good caretaker." France suddenly looked forlorn. He spoke sullenly.**

"**Yes, that is true, perhaps she should. Well, she'll be here tomorrow." England realized what he had said but didn't know that France would actually be sad about it.**

"**Well, let's sit down for some tea. America, Canada." The other two nodded and sat down at the two seats that were left after France snagged one.**

"**We should welcome this country with open arms, right?" England vigorously proclaimed, showing dignity.**

"**Uhhh, sure man. Why not?" America agreed, slightly confused, even though he heard the whole conversation.**

"**Yeah, a new country. Should be nice…" Canada said half-heartily. **

"**To my sister!" Everyone raised their hands in agreement.**

**Normally they wouldn't make such a big deal, but England decided to do this one thing for France, since he knew what it was like to be so proud of a sibling. That was probably the only thing he could possibly respect France for.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bright Hetalia: Chapter 1**

"_I wonder what the countries will be like when I get there…"_**, pondered a fair girl with shiny Crimson Auburn colored hair. **"Hmmm….Guess I can't tell until I get there. I at least hope that I can make a friend or two…I dunno…I never really had a lot of friends, did I?…Just my brothers and two friends…"**, the girl continued, soaring deep into her thoughts.**

"**Hey, Andorra! It's time to go!", called a rather bishie-looking character with chestnut hair and gleaming emerald eyes.**

"**Yeah yeah, I'm coming Onii-sama!" she bellowed after. Andorra grabbed her belongings and headed towards her brother to take her to where the countries of the world banded together to settle world disputes. She would finally be a part of the countries, like she had always wanted.**

**She was very interested in the English countries, like England, America, and Canada. She wondered what their cultures were like, because they were such a big part of world influence, especially America. Although, she was more interested in Canada more than anyone else. The reason was because both Andorra and Canada held Winter Sports, but Andorra was more focused on skiing, which she loved.**

**Grasping her baggage in her hands, she heaved towards the door, in utterance that her bags were more heavy than she usually carried. Following her brother, he chuckled at how she was trying to carry her bags, and offered to carry most of them. Andorra smiled and gave him two of her heaviest bags, just to be a little mean.**

"**You're still excited to meet the other countries, aren't you?" Andorra smiled with anticipation, smiled as if she was about to go on the biggest adventure of her life. And maybe, just perhaps, she was.**

"**Yes…I want to meet the English countries, and the Asian countries, and the European countries too! And-" Her brother cut her off with a satisfied laugh.**

"**I see. Well, you still won't forget your big brother Spain, right?" Andorra was slightly appalled by his statement, even though she knew he was joking.**

"**What? Of course not, onii-sama! You're my only big brother Spain.", she said rather confidently.**

"**What about brother France?" Spain questioned, possibly knowing the answer anyways.**

"**Big brother France scares me sometimes though…And he likes to make me wear stupid frilly and girly outfits." Ruffling her hair, Spain smiled sweetly.**

"**Yeah, but you still love brother France, right?"**

"**Hehe, yeah, I guess so. He looks out for me too~" Andorra chimed, her face beaming brightly.**

"…**.Hey, onii-sama?" Andorra paused, thinking of how to word her next sentence.**

"**Sí, Andorra-san!" Spain proclaimed proudly.**

"**Do you think that the other countries will like me? I've never really been around other people besides you and big brother France, Chile-kun, and Iceland." Spain wasn't sure how to answer her question at first, but then he finally found an answer.**

"**I don't know about every country, but they're nice. Just be yourself, alright Andorra?"**

"**Yeah, okay~"**

**At Allied Forces**

"**HEYYYYY~! Andorra is here!" France yelled, bellowing at the top of his lungs.**

"**Geez, you don't have to be so loud. Calm down, will you?" complained England, drinking his morning tea, as usual.**

"**Where? Is she a cute girl?" asked Italy, who was uninformed that France's sister was going to be arriving.**

"**Now there's a man who knows his questions!" France stated, crunching Italy's neck under his arm, making it harder for him to breathe. "Of course she's cute! The cutest girl in the world! Hononononon!" bragged France, laughing between scattered sentences.**

"**France onii-chan, I can't breathe!" Italy screamed, struggling to get free.**

"**Oh, sorry about that Ita-chan." France apologized as he let go of the poor whimpering Italy.**

"**Hello, everyone…" spoke a wandering voice wafting from behind them.**

**Everyone turned to see a young looking girl, with medium long blood-dry hair and shimmering golden eyes. She wore a long trench coat, the bottom lined in pale tuffs, and around her hoodie and cuffs. A blue ribbon was tied behind her hair, shaping her hair into a teardrop shape. Her smile was delicate, almost as if you touched it, surely it would crumble into absolute dust.**

"**Eh-….Hello there." chirped Italy, his image of the girl being completely unexpected.**

"**Ah! You must be Italy, right?" Andorra formentioned toward Italy.**

"**Sí, I'm Italy Veneziano. Nice to meet you!"**

"**Andorra, my name is Andorra."**

"**Aaa~ What a pretty name!" Italy complimented charmingly.**

"**I'm England, pleased to meet you." Andorra gasped eagerly.**

"**England? I've always wanted to meet you!" England slightly staggered back in shock. He had never actually met someone who _wanted_ to meet him, it was just uncanny.**

"**Ehhh? Really? Well, the pleasure is mine, Andorra." All of a sudden, a dirty blonde figure in glasses smacked England upside the head.**

"**Don't be a sweet talker just because she's a girl", the figure warned. "Don't listen to his crap, he's really a jackass."**

"**Why you little-" Andorra just laughed, very amused at how lively the countries were. She never expected them to be like this, but more like serious dictators or something along the sort. The two fighting countries stopped their temporary fighting and looked at Andorra. They were surprised that she was amused by _fighting_.**

"**Are you guys always like this?" The dirty blonde let go of England to introduce himself.**

"…'**Ello! I'm America, the Hero!"**

"**Andorra is my name…Hello, America! I've been interested in you too!" Andorra beamed up at him.**

"**Huh? Like how?" America asked, confused on what exactly she had meant.**

"**I've been especially interested in the English countries, so I'm glad I got to meet you~"**

"**Aah~…." was all America could figure out to say. **"So _that's_ what she meant…"

"**Yes! Oh, is Canada here? I would like to meet him too!~"**

"**No, he's not here yet. The only countries that are here are myself, America, France, Spain, and of course Italy. Except, I think Germany and Japan may be here soon." England explained attentively.**

"**Ohh…I see. Well that's okay. You guys are awesome anyway, haha!"**

"**Us? Awesome? Dude, this girl needs a medal!" America exclaimed.**

"**A medal?…For what?", questioned Andorra, adequately confused.**

"**For saying we're awesome, silly! Can't you tell?"**

"**Ehh, I haven't really been around too many people, so I don't really get jokes that often." Andorra explained with a sweat drop.**

"**Hey, no worries. You're still welcome here~" America promised with a shit-ass grin on his face.**

"**I told you, I'm not cooking for you again aru!" snapped a character with a long ponytail walking inside the room.**

"**Aww, but I love your food China. Come on." pleaded a rather plump man, trailing after China.**

"**You say that but you just criticize it aru!" China fast-paced away from Russia, but kept following him anyway.**

"**Or, at least become one with Russia, da?"**

"**NO! Go away!" Andorra was so confused with what was going on, she had no idea who these people were, but they were strange…**

"**Daaaaaaaa~" Russia fawned, following China in circles.**

"**Would you cut it out you two? We have a new country in our house, and you're just making fools out of yourselves!" England screeched above the noise. Everything turned quiet and everyone gaped at England.**

"**Ah! I'm sorry aru!" China bowed towards Andorra, now that Russia was no longer following him.**

"**Oh, a new country eh? Say, you wouldn't want to become one with Russia, would you?" Russia smiled with a fortuitous smirk on his face.**

"**Uhhh, no thank you…I think I'm fine."**

"**Oh come on, you're just scaring her now." England moved Andorra away from Russia to avoid any more tension. **

"**Uhh, it's okay, really I don't mind~" Andorra reassured, smiling positively.**

"**Well, I'm sure that Japan and Germany will be here soon, so you'll be able to meet them too." England offered, trying to change the subject. "Ehh, I don't know if Canada is coming, but I don't think you'll meet the rest of the Asian countries here." explained England, a little worried.**

"**Oh…I see…" Andorra clasped a small keychain in her hand, but everyone else couldn't make out what it was. Actually, Andorra really wanted to meet a country that held winter sports just like she did, because she enjoyed them so much.**

"**Well, uhh…I'm sure you'll like the rest of the countries in the meantime, yes?" England consoled, even though not entirely understanding her concern. **

"**Ahh, yes! The others are important too! You said Germany and Japan were on their way?" Ironically, as soon as Andorra spurred those words, the door swung open with two ominous people standing the doorway.**

"**Gomenasai, we're late…So sorry." muttered the short person dressed in a floral Japanese ukata. **

"**Yeah, we were looking for Italy until we found out France took him…" explained the other, tall, handsome-looking man. **

**The both of them look like completely different people. The short man had short, but flowing black hair, and beautiful brown eyes, but looking away from the crowd in a distant matter. The other tall man, had his blonde hair slicked back with gel and weary ocean-blue eyes. **

"**Oh yeah, sorry about that. Honon…" France sarcastically apologized in a high tone.**

"**Ah, there you two are! Our guest country is here! Introduce yourselves." England demanded, as if he were the leader of everyone in the room.**

"**I am Germany, a pleasure." Since Germany was rather unfamiliar with girls, he strained to look at Andorra.**

"**Allo, I am Japan." Something common between the two is that also Japan strained to keep looking at her, but eventually gave in and looked at the ground.**

"**Well, I'm Andorra! Nice to meet you both! Heehee~" she said in a rather chipper tone.**

"**Maybe we should have waited til everyone arrived before the introductions, because it's becoming rather tedious to for Andorra to repeat herself. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore since everyone is already here." England added, sighing at the end of his last sentence.**

"**Anyway Andorra, how long are you planning to stay here?" America asked, rather curious of this new girl.**

"**Well…I was supposed to come here to settle a dispute between my friend Chile and Russia, but…Chile isn't here…And after that was done, I was going back home."**

"**Ehhhh? Really? You should stay longer! I could show you around my home!" America grinned, not considering Andorra's feelings about the other countries.**

"**Well…I figured everyone would probably just want me out as soon as possible, so…" America just smiled and pat Andorra on the shoulder.**

"**Now now, don't be silly. Who would want a cute face like you to leave so soon?" America cooed as he stretched Andorra's face.**

"**Ack! Hey!" America just snickered and continued expanding Andorra's precious flesh. He stopped and pat her head with a satisfied, smug look. His sneery expression shifted to more of a warm and kind smile.**

"**Hey, don't sweat the small stuff, we're happy to have you here, right guys?" America turned toward the group to see their reaction to his heroicness. Everyone seemed to have their own unique answer.**

"**I just got here though…" Japan explained with a rather promising excuse.**

"**Same here, but I guess I don't really mind her here…" offered Germany, not really quite sure what was going on.**

"**Sí!" called Italy.**

"**I suppose I don't mind her here either…" England calmly said. And Spain just stood there like an idiot, though everybody already knew that Andorra lived with Spain anyway.**

"**Then it's decided! Andorra here is our new Pawn! WOO-HOO!" cheered America, pumping his fist in the air.**

"**And to think everyone was hardly excited at all when they heard my dear sister was coming…" France grumbled rather annoyed. "At least she's welcomed with open arms now…Hononon…."**


End file.
